The Rescue
by gsmith1030
Summary: This is all where it began, at this moment, on this day, that started it all, her world changing forever, and hope that the world has been waiting for will come to light for the first time in a century. Little did they know that today, they are finally destined to meet on this day. The avatar has returned. Takes place in " The boy in the iceberg".


**a/n Merry Christmas and happy holidays, i thought since it was Christmas this Friday, i thought that i would surprise all of my readers with a one shot that I had wrote a long time ago, i was not planning to post it, but I decided what the heck, its old and i wrote it at the beginning of this year, even last year i believe, Anyway, this is not the best i know, but i thought that i should post it anyway as a Christmas present for all of you, anyway, i found out i have eight messages in my pm, i am so sorry for not answering PM's, for one thing, the app wont show the PM's, and i was busy with multiple concerts and finals, sorry about that, i hope you enjoy this one shot and for those of you traveling for the holidays, be safe and i wish you a happy holidays, again sorry for the short length, this takes place at the beginning of the series when katara and sokka had broken aang out of the iceberg, enjoy and reviews are welcome.**

 **Gsmith1030**

The Rescue

She knows it, He knows it, they both know it that in fact that this very day will change forever, not just for them but, for the whole world as well.

While he slumbers with his bison in the iceberg for what seems like days but is years awaiting for someone to free him from his icy slumber.

She on the other hand sits on a small boat with her brother in the icy Arctic south pole seas awaiting their first catch, For It is needed in order for the tribe to survive at this time of war.

Little did she know of the path she will face in the long run will change both her and the world who has been awaiting for his return for over a century now.

Little did he know that he would be saved on this day by her and her brother who would be with him on his quest to stop this war and restore balance the world.

Little did they know that they would even meet on this day.

However it happens in a flash, the boat bumps into pieces of ice were she exclaimed in warning,"look out".

Little did she know were the boat headed to would change the outcome of the whole world forever.

"Turn left,Turn left" she warned as her brother desperately tries to control the boat but, to no avail the boat crashes sending the two crashing up into a sheet of ice.

Little did he know that his icy slumber would soon come to an end.

Little did she know that she was close to saving the one that the world needed the most. She lashes her anger out at her brother, " You are the most sexist, most immature, nut brained..." Not aware of her surroundings, the water behind her splashes and crashes until the final blow," That's it, i am done helping you, you are on your own".

Little did she know that at her highest point, she would release the soon to be found hope that the world has been waiting for many generations on.

Little did he know that there was a war that has been going on over a century and with him being the only one who was powerful enough to stop the war and restore peace and balance to the world.

As she and her brother in stare in awe and surprise of what her anger had lashed on to the seas," i did that?" she realizes what she did behind her.

Little did she expect for an iceberg to suddenly rise up from the seas as if were a floating ball of energy just ready to break free from its hold for so long.

Little did she know that the boy and his sleeping bison was the key for both world balance and her mastery to waterbending later on in her journey. As she stares into the iceberg with a confused look, in a flash his eyes open to reveal a bright white and blue light revealing that he in fact he is still amazingly alive.

Realizing this, she grabs her brothers club in a attempt to free him from the ice as her brother warns"Stop, We don't know what that thing is"As she dashes across the sheets of ice ignoring her brothers warning to the glowing iceberg of hope to the world.

As he awaits for his slumber to end, she desperately tries to free the hope inside the iceberg with multiple hits of her brothers club.

With determination she desperately hits the iceberg with all her might until suddenly afterwords a small current of air blows her and her brother back a few feet as the answer and hope for the world are being released into the air in a blinding blue and white aurora filled the afternoon sky with such light and hope.

Little did he know who is down there to save him from his fall of the iceberg. As his glow disappear,he starts to faint and tumble down the iceberg with her coming to the rescue and breaking his fall at that sudden moment.

Little did she know that he was more then just the boy she caught and little did he know that she was more then just the girl that he asked to go penguin sledding with.

while her brother just thinks of him as a strange boy at first, she thinks of as a very special boy as he shows them the power he has to possess known as airbending and introduces his companion to her and her brother and offers them a ride not only to the village, but a ride of change that the fate of the world will get by summers end.

Little did he know that both of the people that he met will soon become his lifetime friends and will aid him in fulfilling his destiny, and little did both of them know that he we more then just and airbender, no he is more then just a plain airbender, no he is something greater, he is known as the avatar, how has the power to master all of the four elements, air, water, earth, and fire, and has the power to stop the war and bring peace and balance to the world like the way things were meant to be.

Only he knew of who he was, but little did he,or she ,or her brother know what fate and destiny may bring them, little did they know that there destinies are tied as one as they ride on back to the village on his companion on what change, destiny and fate.

Change destiny and fate,

Although they know that they are friends for the time being, little did they know of the journey that lies ahead of them after this very day, all they know was that they were to become friends from this point on. but little did they know that after this very day that things will change for good, and things will change for the better for both them, him and the whole word in fact, because he, the avatar is the key to saving the world from the winds of war.

The avatar will someday master the four elements and restore peace and balance to the world.

but until that very day comes by,he still has a lot to learn before he is ready to save anyone.

None of them know what may lead them after this very day, who knows they may get to leave home and travel for all they know, they will never know until the sun rises up the next day for what a new day may bring.

The avatar will end the war soon as they may know soon.

As the sun goes down things will be forever different as he is the avatar, master of all elements, and peacekeeper for the world.

May the war end soon and may peace and balance be restored to things that were meant to be.

change is coming, and the world will be forever saved from war, peace and balance will arrive soon, as the avatar, master of all four elements, and hope to the world has returned to save our world.

The avatar has returned for good

The avatar has returned.

* * *

Takes place in :The boy in the iceberg

Shipping:none though reference to kataang.

Him:Aang

Her:Katara

Her brother:Sokka

His companion:Appa

Note: please excuse the Quality of the one-shot as it is my first time writing one, i hope you enjoyed it, in case you missed it i will be writing one shots at your request that take place during avatar the last airbender series, if you have any ideas on what my next one-shot should be let me know, i will also let you know that the one-shot moments that i will write will not be in order and will be written at random as things come to my mind. if you have any more questions or requests or ideas for my next one shot, please let me know in the comments. i hope you enjoy this one shot and when the next one comes to mind, then this story will be updated until then see you in the next one shot, i will try to write another one shot as time permits and as ideas from the show come to mind. i may not be very active on here but i will try like any other writers they have other lives just as well as just writing itself so i will start on the next one-shot as time allows me too, if you have feedback, questions, or ideas, let me know in the comments, thank you. (Gsmith1030 Author)

Disclaimer: avatar the last airbender and everything avatar related belong to mike and Bryan and all other respective owners. I own nothing more then the one-shots i write, Thanks for understanding. (Gsmith1030, Author).


End file.
